


Waking Up Next To You

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but i felt like I wrote all that this needed, it's Andrew's birthday, it's short, what it's like to have friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett wakes Andrew up on his birthday.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Kudos: 26





	Waking Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 15  
> prompt: Birthday  
> playlist:  
> woke the f*ck up - jon bellion  
> roll the bones - shakey graves  
> swing life away - rise against

Andrew didn’t quite remember how he got there, he was just glad that he did. He was tucked into Garrett's couch, laying on a pillow that rumbled out low-toned syllables that probably would have been words if Andrew’s half-asleep brain had processed them. A disembodied hand ran its fingers through his hair, its nails scratching the nape of his nape. It was, in a word, heavenly. 

The low rumble of his pillow stopped as someone from assumingly the kitchen spoke up. Andrew’s brain provided him with the thought that his pillow was probably his boyfriend and not even a pillow at all, as the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on Garrett's stomach.

They had invited a few friends over for drinks and just generally hanging out. Most people left around 10 or eleven, but Caleb and Ricky stuck around, both a little too far gone to drive. The couch had been a no-go seeing as Andrew had already fallen asleep by that point, so Garrett told a slightly more sober Caleb how to find and blow up the air mattress he had, not wanting to wake Andrew. 

The voice from what Andrew was now sure was the kitchen spoke up again. Andrew’s pillow rumbled something back but Andrew was more focused on the fact that the fingers had stopped running through his hair. He gave it all of seven seconds before he whined and pushed back into the hand that was just resting in his hair. 

His pillow chuckled and Andrew hummed, craning his neck to let the nails scratch behind his ear. 

Andrew’s brain was trying to fall asleep and wake up at the same time. It settled into waking Andrew up enough for the mumbles to become coherent words, but it didn’t allow him to open his eyes. 

“I think my phone’s under him,” His pillow said, confirming his suspicion that it was Garrett, “What time is it?”

Caleb spoke up from-yes, what  _ was _ -the kitchen, “It’s just-it’s a bit after midnight.”

Andrew grunted when a hand came to shake him awake. He peered at Garrett through one, half-opened eye, “What?”

Garrett took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend. His hair was a mess, a product of Garrett’s hands running through it, he was in Garrett’s hoodie-that Garrett had bought for  _ himself _ two sizes too big, so it swallowed the shorter man-and his one opened eye was fighting him and trying to fall back shut. 

Garrett smiled, “Happy birthday, baby.”

Andrew’s other eye fluttered open in confusion and he blinked, “What?”

“Happy birthday?” 

He blinked again, “It’s not my birthday.”

“It’s definitely your birthday,” Garrett nodded. 

Andrew frowned, “No, it’s not-let me-what’s the date?”

Garret huffed out a laugh, “Andrew, it’s your birthday. I would show you, but I think you’re on my phone.”

Andrew groaned and shoved his face into his boyfriend’s stomach, not caring that it seemed to tickle the taller man. He reached under him, assuming correctly that the discomfort underneath his ribs was his boyfriend’s phone. 

He squinted when it turned on, the bright light only making him want to fall back asleep more. He blinked before his brain caught up to the moment and he realized that he actually had the phone in his hand for a reason. 

_ Huh. What do you know? _

“Oh.”

Garrett snorted, rubbing Andrew’s arm up and down, “happy birthday, Andrew.”

“Thank you, baby.” Andrew set Garrett’s phone on the taller’s chest and snuggled back in. Garrett struggled for a second but was able to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Andrew scooted back up, noticing the man’s effort, and tucked himself into the nook of Garrett’s arm that came to wrap around him when he’d settled. Garrett’s other hand came up to continue running through Andrew’s hair again. 

Andrew hummed and before long he had fallen back asleep to the lullaby of Garrett and Caleb’s conversation. His birthday celebration could come later. 


End file.
